The Third Generation Part 4: Eve
by chadtayor020
Summary: Thought it was tough being 1/2 ghost? Try being the 5/8 ghost granddaughter of Earth's Greatest Hero: Danny Phantom. (Majority of Main Characters in this story are OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**The Third Generation Part 4: Eve**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold day in early December, school was still in and the snow was starting to fall. Not that it mattered much for Eve Wulfsson at the moment. She was at the office of Dr. Will Chung, getting her regular check up. She had been seeing Dr. Chung since she was 8, part of her regular routine due to being 5/8 ghost and 3/8 human. Nobody was sure how that would affect her or her four younger siblings psychologically, hence the weekly appointments. "So, your life is pretty good as of now eh? You've finally gotten over your break-up with…Rebecca Wilder?" Eve's eyes briefly flashed red at the mention of her ex-girlfriend.

"Yes, I'm finally over that sl…yes," Eve managed. Thinking about Rebecca was not something she wanted. Dr. Chung shook his old grey head and said, "You're lying to me, Eve. You're still hung up over her. That's not healthy for someone your age to still be obsessing over someone almost 4 months after a breakup." Eve snorted and sneered, revealing her extra long right canine tooth. It was the source of a nickname for her, Fang. Dr. Chung sighed and said, "You slept with her, didn't you?" Eve glared at the doctor before huffing and saying, "Yeah. 8 times in 3 months." Dr. Chung nodded and asked, "What led to your breakup?"

_This question again!? _Eve scratched on her fang as she considered answering the question or not. She hadn't yet, but now that Chung knew she had slept with Rebecca, he would keep on persisting even more until she answered him. "I caught that slut doing Rex Schrodinger behind the bleachers," Eve growled. Before she knew what she was saying she continued, "The second girl I have sex with and I'm just a side-dish for her! It meant something to me, and I let her use me like a fucking toy!" Dr. Chung's eyebrows rose at this last statement, then his phone's alarm went off. End of session.

Eve got her coat and left the office, saying to her parents, "I'm flying home," as she passed them in the waiting room. _Damn it! How did I let that happen!? _Now Dr. Chung knew she had slept with at least two girls, and if he thought he had to he would tell her parents, and they in turn would have a long talk with her about having sex before marriage. _Damn it, Caroline, why'd you have to leave? _She thought as she went Ghost. Green rings flew up and down her body, turning her black pants, boots, shirt, and coat white and her pale white skin green, blue eyes turned red, and the teeth in her mouth became fangs as she flew off.

Being 5/8 Ghost meant she took after her ghost Dad more than her halfa Mom, she got his green skin, fangs, and her nails could grow into claws in Ghost Form. It even affected her Human form, her ears were pointed and her blood was green instead of red. And her right canine was extra long, long enough to barely peep past her lips. Eve stopped thinking when her Ghost Sense went off. She looked around and spotted a six legged green tiger ghost running through traffic, causing a pileup that got bigger by the second. Eve quickly flew down and kicked the tiger into the air then brought her hands together. "Kame-ha-me-ha!" a blue energy blast erupted from her hands, blasting the tiger midair.

Eve quickly grew out her nails into claws and scratched a portal into the Ghost Zone under the tiger ghost, sending him away.

Eve smirked at her victory and continued on her way home. Soon as she got there she started getting ready, her youngest sister, Selma, was doing a ballet dance and everyone in her family was going. Eve phased into her house and turned back into her Human Form and went to her room. Inside her closet were dozens of cosplay outfits, a few regular clothes, and finally her tuxedo. It was black with a silver shirt and silver stripes down the pants legs, and fitted for her. After taking a few minutes to iron it, Eve hung it up and got into the shower. After showering she looked at the mirror in her room, debating with herself. _If I bind my breasts, people will mistake me for a boy in my tuxedo, but if I don't, the guys might ogle me, don't need that. _

Eve glared down at her chest, cursing her Mom's genetics. Eve got a large bust thanks to her Great Grandma on her Mom's side, Maddie Fenton. DD sized, and annoying when dealing with boys and getting clothes. Eve usually bound her breasts with sarashi wraps to make her clothes fit, keep boys from staring, and the sarashi were more comfortable than any bra. The tuxedo was just loose enough that she could wear it without having to bind her breasts. Deciding that the benefits outweighed the risks Eve loosely wrapped her sarashi on and folded another wrap into a fundoshi loincloth. Comfortable; and fundoshi allowed full range of motion, what every ghost fighter needed.

As she got dressed Eve wondered why the heck she had world class boobs. It didn't make sense; the rest of her was lean and meanly toned. Her whole immediate family actually was lean and meanly built, not as strong as her Uncle Jack, or cousins JJ, June, and Cooper, but faster and able to give as good as they got all the same. Eve huffed as she finished getting her tuxedo on and checked herself in the mirror, _I'm a stud, _she thought to herself.

If there were any other lesbians, or bisexual girls, at the theater where her sister's performance was, they would be interested in her. Between her natural good looks that made her look like a pretty-boy when she dressed in men's clothes and her athletic body, she was quite attractive; she had all the fan mail to prove it. Combing her short hair a little bit, Eve left her room in time to see her younger brothers arrive. Ivan was 2 inches shorter than Eve's 6'1", but he was just as athletic due to training with Foley's Fighters on his down time, specifically the Foley's Fighter's knife fighting expert, Alexander Thomas Wyatt. Eve and all her siblings had black hair, pale skin, and pointed ears. Eve and Ivan had their Mom's blue eyes.

James was an inch shorter than Ivan but slightly more buff despite being a year younger thanks to training in Capoeira since he was 7. Him, and their sisters Greta and Selma, all had brown eyes like their Dad when he wanted to disguise himself as human. James hurried to his room to get dressed and Ivan took a moment to joke, "Forgot you had boobs, Sis," before running into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ballet had been 'The Nutcracker'. Selma had been one of the supporting characters, an Angel. The show was over and all the performers were standing in line to everyone's applause. Eve noticed her Dad give a hearty whistle for Selma, she was his favorite, and everyone knew it. Roger Wulfsson was impressive in his human disguise, towering over most people at 6'5" with pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes, he was just as lean and mean as Eve, emphasis on mean. In his true form he was green skinned with black hair, pointed ears, fangs for teeth, pupil less red eyes, red Celtic knot tattoos on his arms, claws for hands, black Celtic spirals on the backs of his claws, in a black sleeveless open vest and jeans with black combat boots and a green wolf-tail with a chain wrapped around his midsection.

Eve's Mom was Chloe Wulfsson, formerly Chloe Fenton aka Chloe Phantom. 5'9" and pretty lean and mean despite having five kids, she was still regarded as quite a beauty, a lot of magazines mentioned her 'lustrous black hair' and 'piercing blue eyes', along with the rest like her well endowed chest, athletic build, and other crap that made Eve want to hurl when applied to her Mom. She and Eve's Dad were to her right, Chloe was wearing a comfortable red dress that showed just enough to remind people she was in shape, without embarrassing her kids. To Eve's left was her 11 year old sister Greta in a blue sleeveless dress, pouting at having to wear a dress. Greta was a tomboy that looked up to Eve as her best role model.

James was to Greta's left wearing a simple black and white tuxedo like their Dad, and Ivan was God knew where trying to get a date. Ivan was shameless in his pursuit of the opposite sex, happy to mention the fact that he was a grandson to Danny Phantom, and that he was fabulously wealthy, as well as handsome, talented, and other stuff that he thought would get a girl in bed. Hadn't worked so far, and if Eve had her way it never would until she was 20, in four years. Her grandparents couldn't come because her Grandfather needed surgery on his left shoulder, an old wound from his 42 years of ghost fighting was coming back to haunt him. He and Eve's Grandma Sam would be taking care of Eve and her siblings after the show for the next three days while her parents took a well earned break from it all.

Suddenly Eve's, Chloe's, James, Greta's, and Selma's Ghost Sense went off at once. "Oh shit!" Roger growled as he transformed into his true form. The roof exploded and a large group of biker ghosts flew in. White rings flew up and down Chloe, turning her black hair white and blue eyes green and replacing her dress with a black and red long sleeved tank top with one red glove and one black glove and black and red pants with red boots. Chloe flew up and raised an ecto-shield to keep the roof from falling on the other spectators and keeping the ghosts from them as well. "Kids! Get everyone out of here!" Chloe yelled as Roger took flight to distract the ghosts.

Eve went ghost, turning her black tuxedo white and silver shirt black. Green rings flew up and down James's body, turning his skin and eyes green, turning teeth into fangs and hands into claws and turning his black tuxedo white and white shirt black. Green rings flew up and over Greta, turning her skin green and eyes red and her blue dress white. Selma went Ghost as well, turning her skin and eyes green and her white angel costume black as she flew up and escorted the other ballerina's out. Eve, James, and Greta did the same, keeping everyone orderly as they evacuated the theater. The last person got out when Greta went flying inside, "Here comes the pain!" "GRETA!" Eve yelled as she followed her sister. Greta wanted to fight ghosts, but she wasn't old enough, but she wasn't letting that stop her!

The theater suddenly exploded and all the ghosts flew off. Eve looked and saw to her horror that their leader had Selma by the hair! Eve quickly turned to James, "I'll get Selma, you check on our folks!" Eve flew off without another word. Focusing her ectoplasmic energy into her fingertips she cried, "Blades of Blood!" and clawed the air in front of her, sending five waves of red ectoplasmic energy after the bikers, knocking three of them out. Ten bikers, about half the group turned around and went after Eve. Thinking fast Eve put her hands to her forehead and waited till they were all close and shouted, "Solar Flare!" White ectoplasmic energy exploded from her, blinding the bikers with its intense glare.

Eve flew up high and watched four biker's crash into each other before spreading out her hands and focusing her energy on her pointer fingers and taking aim like they were pistols, "Spirit Gun!" She knocked out the other six bikers before they could reorganize and then looked around and saw the leader with her sister getting farther away. "Damn it!" Eve screamed as she flew after him. Eve poured her energy into flying and soon caught up. She built up some energy for a ghost ray when the energy didn't appear in her hands. _I used up too much energy flying! _Two bikers came near her and one wrapped a chain around her, pulling her away.

The biker pulled her close to him and Eve could see that he had green skin, black tattoos covering his arms, and was missing an eye. "You're the dyke, ain't you?" he laughed in her face. "Maybe we can straighten her out," the other biker said, he was skinny and blue skinned with red eyes and a missing ear. _Like Hell is that happening! _Eve lunged forward and bit down on the one-eyed biker's nose, tearing it off. As he screamed the other one grabbed her and punched her in the nose, breaking it. "Dyke bitch!" The one missing an ear screamed as he punched her again. Eve opened her mouth wide as he tried to punch her for a third time and bit down hard, tearing off the biker's fingers. Eve spat the fingers out and quickly got the chain off her before kicking 'One Ear' off his bike and driving it at the rest of the bikers.

Halfway to them she heard a motorcycle roar behind her and looked back to see her Dad driving a cycle with her Mom in the back. Roger drove up beside her and said, "Eve, blast them already!" "I can't, I'm running on fumes now!" Eve yelled back. Chloe focused her own energy and stood up on the bike. "Get closer!" she yelled at Roger, who throttled the bike to make it go faster. Eve watched as her Mom shot off an ecto energy ball that split up into ten smaller balls, each of them hitting a biker. Roger pushed the bike faster and caught an unconscious Selma. Chloe held Selma with one hand as Roger jumped off the bike and she took over and steered the bike onto the roof of a building.

"You went after my daughter!?" Roger roared as he flew after the lead biker. The leader raised his hands and an ecto-shield appeared, stopping Roger in his tracks. "Just you and me, Wulfsson!" the leader yelled, taking off his helmet. Eve saw her Dad look at him and growl, "Ryder. I should have eaten you back when we first fought." Eve looked at the biker and gasped, he had grey skin, green hair, and his face was covered in scars.

"I want my chain back, Wulfsson! And your hide!" Ryder screamed at him. "Here you go!" Roger yelled as he took the chain off his body and swung it at Ryder. Ryder caught it only for Roger to yank it hard and stab his claws forward. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ryder screamed as Roger clawed his eyes out. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you and your whole familyyyy! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Roger grabbed the screaming Ryder by the throat and clawed open a portal into the Ghost Zone and threw him in and closed it. Eve drove the bike she was on closer and saw that Selma was still out in her Human Form; she had cut above her left eye, broken nose, and swollen left cheek. Selma opened her eyes and threw her arms around Chloe, "Is he gone!" she screamed.

"Ssshhh, he's gone, Selma, calm down, Daddy took care of that bad ghost, ssshhh," Chloe assured her. Selma nodded and Chloe, Roger and Eve got off the bikes and flew back to the theater. There they saw James and Greta standing around in Human Form, while Ivan in his Ghost Form was opening up portals and throwing biker ghosts in. Ivan's skin was green, his eyes red, his mouth full of fangs and his right hand was a claw. His tuxedo was black with a white shirt. Ivan threw the last ghost in and closed the portal. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Ivan asked. Eve lost it and turned human as she stomped up to him.

"Where the Hell were you!? Didn't you hear the explosion!? All the ghosts flying around!? They took Selma, look at her face!" Eve yelled at him. Ivan looked over and saw Selma's face and the cocky grin on his face vanished. Eve glared at her younger brother who limply said, "I was with a girl… I got her number…" Ivan took out a strip of paper that Eve immediately grabbed and ate right in front of him. Ivan didn't protest at all. "Can we still go to Grandpa's?" Selma asked. "You sure you don't want us to stay with you, Sweetie?" Roger asked her. Selma nodded, "I'll be okay." Roger and Chloe looked at each other and Chloe said as she turned back to her Human Form, "Okay, everyone in the car."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eve woke up in one of the extra rooms of her Grandparent's house. _Huh? _Eve lifted her blanket and saw that that dream last night had affected her. _Great, now I gotta wrap another fundoshi, and wash this one later today, _she thought. Erotic Dreams were nothing new to her, but as she recalled the one she had last night she slapped herself in the head. _I can't believe I dreamed about Sophie…again. _She had had a crush on Sophie Campbell since she realized she was a lesbian, but she had to deny it. Sophie was straight, Eve knew because she had only seen her date boys. Thoughts about Sophie came unbidden to her mind, Sophie's shoulder length brunette hair; those big green eyes behind cute little glasses, her well toned legs…_STOP IT! _Eve punched herself in the forehead to get those images out of her head.

Eve got up and started exercising, it was 5 in the morning; she had time. She started with 150 sit ups, crunches, and leg lifts, followed by calf raises and squats. She finished exercising in her room with 170 diamond pushups. Eve saw that there was an exercise pole and started doing chin-ups. After about 100 of them she stopped and headed into the shower after getting her bath robe. After the shower Eve went to her suitcase and checked out her clothes. She had her Edward Elric costume, Alucard costume, and a pair of jeans and a red shirt. Eve thought about it as she bound her breasts into her sarashi and folded up a fresh fundoshi. With her undergarments on she finally settled on her Edward Elric costume.

Eve couldn't help but smile when she was fully dressed; reveling in the little clinks of the metal arm she wore over her real arm. _I can't wait to punch a ghost with this thing, _she thought as she flexed her gauntleted and gloved fingers. Eve came out of the guest room after making the bed and heard her Grandparents panting in their training room. Eve went in and saw them running in the treadmill. Much to Eve's utter embarrassment, her grandparents were in great shape, magazine's rated them #4 in the 'Hottest 60 couples over 60.' 5'9" tall, her Grandma Sam's face wasn't too wrinkled; she credited it to clean living and her vegetarian diet, though her dirty blonde hair was graying now. Eve hardly recognized the old pictures of her that showed her with dyed black hair.

Grandpa Danny was even more different from those old pictures. The small skinny teenager was now 6'2" and 213 pounds of heroic build. He was skinnier than his hey-day when he was 245 pounds of muscle. He started focusing more on cardio after his retirement, he lost a lot of muscle, but he could still kick butt when needed. Danny was a little more wrinkled than Sam, but most of those were covered by the beard he had grown in October. His once black hair was now silver, only two shades darker than his pure white hair when he turned into Danny Phantom: Earth's Greatest Hero.

Danny and Sam stopped the treadmill and Sam said, "Hey, Eve, you feel like pancakes today?" "With blueberries?" she asked, "And sausage patties," Danny said. Eve just stopped herself from drooling as she said, "Alright!" She went to the living room and waited for her grandparents to get ready and make breakfast. As she waited she got her phone out and started reading one of the manga series on it, **Peach Amazons**. Despite the title, it was awesome, about a post apocalyptic Amazon couple, Julia and Suzu, walking the Earth, gathering survivors to try to rebuild civilization. Eve was getting real turned on by the private moment she was reading between Julia and Suzu when she heard Ivan approaching and stopped reading, turning her phone off.

Ivan was dressed in black jeans, a red shirt with a black Danny Phantom symbol, and a black leather coat with the ferret mascot for 'Wild Rides' motorcycle shop on the back. Eve face palmed, her brother already had sponsors and got paid just to be a hero and wear stuff promoting them. Selma soon followed in a long sleeved green shirt and jeans. "Are you okay, Selma?" Her cut was healed, and her cheek was lightly bruised, same with her nose. "Yeah," she mumbled. Selma hated wearing pants, but skirts just weren't practical right now, it was too cold. "No nightmares?" Selma shook her head and sat on the couch next to Eve and turned on the TV, "On, channel 27." The TV turned on to the Animal Channel; the program that was on was about puppies and taking care of them.

Selma looked intently at the TV, paying attention to everything. Selma wasn't a fighter; she wanted to be a veterinarian when she grew up. Greta sat on the couch playing a game on her phone and Ivan was reading a book, _Badass_. That was the actual title. James came down in jeans and a black shirt. Danny and Sam floated down after Danny phased Sam phased through the ceiling and got to work making breakfast. By the time they were done Greta made it down wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and her blue winter coat. Fang, Ivan, James, Greta, and Selma chowed down on the sausage and pancakes, leaving two patties for Danny and none for Sam. After breakfast they quickly brushed their teeth and got in the RV.

He dropped Selma off first at her Elementary School, then Greta in Middle School. Last were James, Ivan, and Eve at old Casper High. Three generations of the Phantom clan, and it was still standing. Talk about sturdy. Eve, James, and Ivan headed for their different classes, Casper High had changed; it now covered four different buildings, one for each grade. Ivan headed for the Sophomore, James for the Freshman building, and Eve for the Junior. First class was English. Only good part was that she got the computer next to her pal Ralph O'Toole. Ralph was dressed as Father Alexander Anderson a vampire fighting priest from **Hellsing**, Alucard's sworn enemy, and looked pretty funny. Ralph was 5'5" and was pretty chubby with blonde hair and blue eyes. But Eve knew that that didn't mean anything.

Beneath the gut Ralph was solid muscle, a black belt in Judo, and one of the few humans she couldn't defeat in her Ghost Form. As they left together to head to their other classes Ralph said, "How's Selma, Fang-kun?" Fang-kun, that's what her nakama, her best friends, called her. "She didn't have any nightmares, and she's healing just fine, the bruises should be gone by tomorrow," Eve told him. "That's good. You think you'll be available after school? I got the latest **Heroikku Tantei **OVA," Ralph said, **Heroikku Tantei** was his favorite anime; it was overdramatic, loud, and easy to follow. So bad, it was good, and hilarious. "We'll see, Ralph-kun, we'll see," Eve told him as they separated, Ralph for Science, Eve for Math. "Tell Twig-san and Sophie-kun," Ralph said as he turned the corner.

Eve got to Math and sat next to her other pal, Jayson DeForest. He was the opposite of Ralph physically, 6'1" and rail thin, he was barely a healthy weight, and more often to be 5 pounds underweight than not with black hair and brown eyes. Jayson was also a shameless Casanova, last year she asked how many girls he slept with and she told him to stop after two minutes, he remembered all their names. But, Jayson was a gentleman, he only went that far if his date wanted to, and was devoted to them the whole time of their relationship, whether it lasted a year or an hour. Most of them lasted an hour.

Jayson had on a black suit with a blue shirt and was wearing a blonde wig. "Who are you supposed to be?" Eve asked him. "There was a series called **One Piece**; lasted for decades, about pirates. I'm the ships cook, Sanji," Jayson explained. "Okay, anyway, Ralph-kun wants you to know that we can come to his place, he got the new **Heroikku Tantei** OVA," Eve informed her friend. "Alright, even though that show is overrated, Teapot-chan's Mom makes some good treats. I'll be there," Jayson said as they got ready for class.

Eve's third lesson was Science; none of her nakama was there. Eve wrote her notes and paid attention. After Science was Lunch. Eve hurried down the hall and got her lunch, today it was green beans, a chicken sandwich, and some apple juice from the drink dispenser. She spotted Sophie and sat next to her. Sophie was wearing a green suit with white gloves and a tan overcoat was around her shoulders like a cape, as well as a long platinum blonde wig over her head. "Afternoon, Sir Integra," Eve greeted. _Didn't think Ralph and Sophie would cosplay characters from the same anime today, I should have gone as Alucard then we'd match. _Sophie looked up and down Eve's costume, "Aren't you a little tall to be Edward Elric?" Sophie had a point; she was closer to Edward Elric's height at 5'4" as opposed to Eve's 6'1".

"Ralph-kun's Father Anderson," she told her. Sophie laughed at that image and went back to eating her lunch, as did Eve. Ralph and Jayson soon joined the girls. "Teapot-chan, how are things looking up," Jayson greeted Ralph. "Just fine, Twig-san, I hope nothing's wrong with you?" Ralph retorted glancing downwards at Jayson's crotch. "I'm still functioning just fine, if that's what you mean," Jayson told him. Eve motioned for Sophie to come closer, Eve noticed her lips smelled like cherries before saying, "When do you think those two'll stop pretending and just make out already?" Sophie pretended to consider it before replying, "The same time Hell freezes over and ghosts stop attacking."

The two girls laughed at that then Eve realized how close they were before backing up. Eve's Ghost Sense went off just then and she jumped on the table. Green rings flew up and down her body, turning her blue eyes red, white skin green, teeth became fangs as her black boots, pants, and vest became white while her red coat and white gloves turned black. Eve didn't see any ghosts inside the cafeteria and phased out of it, soon spotting the ghosts. "You've gotta be shitting me," she said, it was a Cyclops riding on a 10 ft three eyed grey shark. "I am Foglar the Dreaded! I shall conquer all!" the Cyclops bellowed as ghost rays shot out of the shark's eyes.

Eve dodged it and an idea formed in her head. Focusing her ectoplasmic energy on the parts of her brain that controlled fast twitch muscle control, she suddenly disappeared before another ghost ray could hit. "HA! All who oppose me shall-" "Damarae!" Eve kicked 'Foglar the Dreaded' off his shark after appearing above him then turned her attention to the shark. Eve flew in front of it and kicked its nose to disorient it then grew the nails on her left hand to claws and opened up a Ghost Portal. "Come and get me, Fishy!" Eve taunted the shark. It flew right towards her, blasting ghost rays the whole time. Eve dodged them as fast she could before pulling off the same trick she did to kick Foglar.

The shark flew right into the portal, which Eve closed behind it. Eve looked down and saw that Foglar had fallen to Earth and was out cold. She flew down and made another portal into which she threw him in as well. After closing it Eve felt dizzy and sat down on the ground, turning Human as well now that the threat was gone. Sophie ran up to her and helped her up, "Are you alright Fang-kun?" Eve felt electricity running through her as she realized Sophie was holding her and helping her up. Eve got her feet under her and said, "I'm fine, Sophie-kun. I just tried a new technique, and it worked. I can do the flashstep now." Sophie looked at her and Eve smirked back before Sophie let her go and they went back inside the school for their final class together, Spanish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After school was over, Eve, Jayson, Sophie, and Ralph headed to Ralph's house, neither of them got homework. Ralph's Mom made some peanut butter cookies and some sweet tea for them and they all sat back to enjoy Ralph's new OVA. Jayson snickered all throughout it, causing Ralph to glare daggers at him. If life was an anime, a bolt of lightning would have shot between those two guys' eyes. Eve managed to stay quiet, though she had to agree with Jayson, this one was the most ridiculous of all. All of them were on the floor laughing by the time the credits started.

"Jeeze, what was on that chick's head?" Eve asked, "A furry vulture?!" "I know right?" Jayson laughed, then his phone went off, "Talk to me." Jayson got a big smile on his face and said, "See you there, Gina." Jayson turned to the rest and said, "Well, I'm off to a date. Later Fang-kun, Sophie-kun, and Loser-chan." Jayson gave an overdramatic bow and left. Once he was gone Ralph checked the time, "I gotta practice my Judo; do you wanna help, Fang-kun?" "Not today, Ralph-kun, maybe some other time. I'm heading to the Super Dream Café, I feel like relaxing today," Eve told him. "I'll join you," Sophie said, and the two girls left after thanking Mrs. O'Toole for the cookies and tea.

Sophie and eve walked to the Super Dream Café, it was a place for Otaku like them to hang out and talk anime, manga, watch movies, it even had karaoke with songs going all the way back to the 1950's. They soon spotted the café; it looked like a large tree, and went inside. Inside were about two dozen other people in various anime/manga based costumes. Eve was the only Edward Elric, while Sophie was the third Sir Integra. They took a seat near the window, Sophie got lemonade and Eve got a watermelon smoothie. "So," Sophie started, "how's everything going? I heard your parents are on vacation." "Yeah, Mom and Dad needed some 'time alone'. My siblings and I are staying at Grandma and Grandpa Fenton's," Eve said as she took a sip from her smoothie. Sophie put her elbow on the table and leaned her head in her hand, _so cute, _"The way you talk about him, one would never suspect that your Grandfather was Earth's Savior."

Eve shrugged a little and burped before saying, "That was before my time. Hell; that was before my Mom's time. Grandpa's legend has been enhanced overtime; even he admits that he was never as powerful as people think, even in his prime. The Danny Phantom I know is a bit of a goofball and badass trainer, a doting Grandpa and mediocre cook except for when it comes to breakfast." Sophie shook her head, "But even you admit that he's the most powerful halfa." "He was, but Uncle Jerry and Aunt Marie are even more powerful. They both have two Ghost Forms, a normal one, and a Super Form. Uncle Jerry's cold core spreads throughout his body, making him so cold he subconsciously slows down his opponents with his cold, and his ice ray is Absolute Zero. Aunt Marie's natural electricity flows throughout her body, she can fly at over 2000 mph at full speed and she could power a whole city for a decade if we only knew how to harness it," Eve explained.

Sophie shook her head as she took a sip of her lemonade, "I forget that Jerry and Marie Fenton are halfas sometimes, they're more famous for their inventions and being the 12th richest couple in the world." "Cousins Michael and Gabriel have even more raw power than either of them, but they have a harder time controlling it too. If they could control it, those two would be invincible. Anna's not as powerful now, but Grandma thinks she has potential," Eve told Sophie. "But Cooper's the coolest there is, next to me." Eve and Sophie saw Ivan right behind Eve, a cocky grin on his face. "What are you doing here, baka?" Eve asked him. Ivan grinned and answered in Esperanto, "Mi estas ĉi tie por vidi kiom da knabinoj venos kun mi." And he went to the karaoke. "What did he say?" Sophie asked. "He's trying to pick up girls," Eve said, going after him. "Mi ĵura al Dio se vi fari katastrofo ĉi kafejo Mi elsxiros vi novan anuso," she warned him, _I swear to God if you make a mess of this café I will tear you a new asshole. _Ivan smirked and said, "Relax, Sis." Eve huffed and went back to her seat with Sophie. Ivan picked a song and the music started.

**The Night copyright owned by Disturbed**

_What has come over me?!_

_What madness taking hold of my heart,_

_To run away, the only answer, _

_Pulling me away,_

_To fall upon The Night!_

_The source of my recovery,_

_Sweet shadow taking hold of the light,_

_Another day has been devoured,_

_Calling me away, begging the question_

_Why?_

Eve asked herself _why _as well, as in '_Why did I have to love Sophie?' 'Why did she have to be straight?!' _Ivan continued,

_For saving me from all they've taken,_

_Letting my armor fall again._

_Giving me the strength to face them,_

_Feeling it taking over,_

_NNNOOOWWW!_

Ivan went Ghost at that point, green rings flew up and down his body, turning his skin green, blue eyes red, his teeth turned into fangs as his right hand turned into a claw while his black pants and shoes turned white, denim jacket turned black as his red shirt turned black and the black Danny Phantom symbol on it turned white. Everyone in the café cheered.

_On a path to take it all away, _

_There can be no better way of knowing,_

_In a world beyond controlling, _

_Are you gonna deny the Savior,_

_In front of your eyes!?_

_Stare in to The Night!_

_Power beyond containing,_

_Are you gonna remain a slave for,_

_The rest of your life!?_

_GIVE IN TO THE NIGHT!_

Eve and Sophie rolled their eyes at the girls who were obviously fantasizing about Ivan. Ivan smiled and continued,

_This self discovery,_

_Redemption taking hold of my mind,_

_A serenade of haunting voices,_

_Calling me away,_

_To feast upon The Night!_

_The source of my felicity,_

_Dark Maiden taking hold of my hand,_

_Lead me away from hibernation, _

_Strong and unafraid,_

_Never a question why._

_For saving me from all they've taken,_

_Letting my armor fall again, _

_Giving me the strength to face them,_

_Feeling it taking over,_

_NNNOOOWWW!_

_I'm about to take it away,_

_There can be no better way of,_

_Knowing,_

_In a world beyond controlling,_

_Are you gonna deny the Savior,_

_In front of your eyes!?_

_Stare in to The Night!_

_Power beyond containing,_

_Are you gonna remain a slave for,_

_The rest of your life!?_

_Give in to The Night!_

Eve possessed superhuman senses, even in her Human Form, thanks to her heritage, and could actually smell the hormones all the straight girls, and two gay guys, were letting off thanks to Ivan's singing. The scent was making Ivan smile even wider.

_Give in to The Night!_

_In a world beyond controlling,_

_Are you gonna deny the Savior,_

_In front of your eyes!?_

_Stare in to The Night!_

_Power beyond containing,_

_Are you gonna remain a slave for,_

_The rest of your life!?_

_GIVE IN TO THE NIGHT!_

_NIGHT!_

_NIGHT!_

_NIGHT!_

_Give in to the night,_

_NIGHT!_

_NIGHT!_

_NIGHT!_

_Give in to the night,_

_Give in to the nnniiiggghhhttt!_

All the girls cheered and Ivan took his right claw waving at the girls, "Two at a time, please." _WHAT! _Eve stood up and pushed her way over to her brother. "Hejmo, nun. Aŭ Mi rakontas Avino pri la porno sur via telefono," _Home, now. Or I'll tell Grandma about the porn on your phone. _Ivan glared daggers at her and said, "Vi ne povas teni min for de virinoj ĉiam." _You can't keep me away from women forever. _Ivan phased through the roof and left, making a lot of girls sigh in disappointment. Eve sat back down and continued her smoothie. "You should sing," Sophie suggested.

"Nah," Eve told her. "What if I did it then, then would you do it?" Eve had to put her hand on her mouth to keep from spitting out her smoothie. Eve's Ghost Sense came out her nose and she said, "Tomorrow." Before going Ghost and flying out of the café.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Outside the Super Dream Café, Eve saw Ivan kick a lumberjack looking ghost away, only for another one to punch him. _Baka, _"Tri-Form!" Two copies of Eve flew forward, one each going after a ghost. The first one grabbed the ghost that Ivan punched and head-butted him, then grabbing his head and driving it down to her rising knee. The other copy raised its hand and yelled, "Destructo-Disc!" A yellow disc of ectoplasm formed in its hand and the copy threw it, slicing the ghost that punched Ivan in half. Eve grew the claws in he left hand again and clawed open a portal that her copies threw the ghosts into before being reabsorbed.

Ivan flew up to her grumbling, "I didn't need your help." "Yeah right," Eve retorted, only for her phone to go off. "Hello?" "Eve, is Ivan nearby?" It was Grandpa Danny. "Yeah, he's right here," Eve told her Grandfather. "Okay, come back home, it's time for a little training," Danny told her. "You sure, Grandpa? What about your shoulder?" "I'll be fine," he assured her. "Alright, we're coming," Eve hung up and told her brother, "Time to train." The two of them flew back to their Grandparent's house and walked to the back yard. Danny and James were already sparring.

James's jeans were black and his shirt was white, while Grandpa Danny was in Ghost Form, with his right hand behind his back. Danny went for a kick to the legs that James dodged with a cartwheel and immediately kicked off with both legs aiming for Grandpa Danny's chest. Grandpa Danny quickly hopped back, barely dodging the kick as James got back into a crouching position then started walking back and forth, waiting for an opening. Danny blasted an ice ray instead that James quickly blocked with an ecto-shield and blasted an ice wave with a kick that Danny countered with one of his own. "We're here!" Ivan crowed, going Ghost and jumping in. "You still good, James?" Danny asked his grandson. "Still good Grandpa, Master Lopes would have called what we did a warm up," James said, standing up.

"Okay, pick your spot and-" "Wait for me!" Greta phased out of the house, her pants were white and shirt black. "Cummon! Let me train! I wanna fight ghosts!" Danny smiled and said, "Not now, Greta. If we have more than four people at once, some one could get hurt. After I practice with your brothers and older sister, we'll go one on one. I promise." "Okay," Greta said, then sat down to wait. "Okay, remember the rules, keep your power down, going for hits, not damage. No Ghostly Wails, no explosive energy balls or explosive snowballs, no explosions period, and no techniques that cut, got it, Eve?" "Got it," Eve said as she once again went Ghost.

"GO!" Ivan attacked first with an ice ray then a ghost ray from his left hand and right claw respectively. Danny defended himself with an ecto-energy shield then ducked as Eve went for a flying kick. Danny then caught James's kick and threw him back effortlessly in time to blast an ice ray at Ivan to counter his ghost ray. Eve waved her arms and released several ecto energy waves. Danny quickly moved his left arm to counter them all then kicked at James, sending him back. Ivan charged forward swinging. Danny dodged and blocked his punches and blasted him back with a ghost ray from his eyes. Eve flew forward blasting ice rays that Danny dodged then grabbed Eve's arm as she tried a punch and threw her into Ivan. James charged forward with a flurry of roundhouse kicks, every time one foot hit the ground the other was up and kicking.

James forced Danny back until finally Danny kicked as well; stopping James's momentum and giving Danny the chance to push him back. Ivan ran forward aiming for a kick to Danny's legs. Danny jumped up and lightly kicked Ivan back just as Eve charged forward with an uppercut.

Danny leaned back to dodge it, Eve had put too much into it and lost her balance, Danny pushed her back then blocked James's ghost ray with an ecto-energy shield. Eve and Ivan blasted their own ghost rays, only for three reflective shields to appear out of thin air, sending James, Ivan, and Eve's ghost rays back at them. "Alright, that's it," Danny announced, Eve breathed a sigh of relief. _Man, if Grandpa went all out, we'd be dead. _Eve turned back to her Human Form along with James. Grandpa Danny turned human for a moment; he was wearing jeans, red shoes, and a long sleeved dark red shirt. "Whew, that took me back. Ivan, you're not focusing on defense enough, still. Eve, you're improving, but you're still putting too much into your strikes. James…you're on fire. Only reason I could counter you at all was because I'm bigger and stronger," Danny told them, pride in his words.

Eve went back inside after watching Greta 'fight' Grandpa Danny for a quarter of an hour. Nothing else happened the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eve woke up and immediately whacked herself on the head. _What the Hell is wrong with my libido!? _That dream last night involved: her and Sophie, copies, chocolate syrup, and a horse!? Eve punched her forehead again to stop the memories of her dream from surfacing; she could never face Sophie if she knew what she was dreaming about doing to her. Eve got up and had did her exercises, thinking about whether to wear her Alucard outfit today or tomorrow before settling on tomorrow. She put on her red shirt and jeans as well as some black combat boots.

She came down to see that her Grandparents had already made some bacon and eggs and biscuits. James was wearing jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt, Ivan was wearing a white pair of jeans and black short sleeved shirt, it was gonna be warmer today so Selma was happily eating her breakfast wearing a blue skirt and white long sleeved shirt. Greta was the only one not coming down. "James, get your sister," Sam told her grandson. James finished his last biscuit and walked up the stairs while Eve got her breakfast. Eve finished her eggs when James and Greta came down. Greta was in a white short sleeved shirt and jeans. "You okay, Greta?" Grandpa Danny asked her.

"Just a little tired," Greta said and grabbed a biscuit. "That's all you're having?" Eve asked her, Greta was usually a near bottomless pit, if she didn't do soccer she'd be huge. "Not hungry," Greta said. Eve immediately put her head to her sister's. "I'm not sick, just not hungry today, that's all!" Greta irritably said. _No fever, _"Just checking." After everyone had their fill and brushed their teeth they set out to school. Nothing special worth mentioning happened until around Lunch time. She just turned a corner and saw her ex, Rebecca Wilder. Rebecca was a knockout. At 5'10" she had long curly blonde hair that went down her back which brought the eye to her shapely butt, leading to her well formed legs. Plus, she had a size C bust that she wasn't too afraid to show off with low-cut shirts, like the grey one she had now.

"What do you want?" Eve asked her. Rebecca smiled sweetly and came closer, "I want us back together." _Yeah right, me, and how many other people? _Eve smirked a little to show her long right canine tooth before saying, "Why do you want us back together all of a sudden? Rex not enough for you?" "No, I overestimated him. But you," Rebecca came closer put her left hand on Eve's face, "You're more than enough for any girl. Just, let me fool around with the boys every now and then, and we can work it out." _Knew it, she wants someone to lick her pussy when she doesn't want a dick up it. _A part of Eve actually considered it for a half second before she pushed Rebecca's hand away and walked around her.

"Forget it, I'm nobody's quick sex fix," Eve said. Rebecca brought out her phone and ran in front of her. "Then I'll have no choice but to send this picture to your parents," Rebecca showed a well made fake of her and Rebecca going at it. Eve snorted and said, "Nice try, but my Dad would spot that fake a mile away. And, he would have you arrested for distributing child pornography." Rebecca glared at her and said, "I will make you regret this, Eve. Nobody rejects me, nobody!" "I just did," Eve said with a smile as she headed to Lunch.

Once she got there she got a ham sandwich with fries and headed to the drink machine to see Sophie was already there in regular clothes, a sky blue shirt and jeans with sneakers. Eve liked seeing Sophie's natural hair. Sophie handed her an apple juice, "Thanks Sophie-kun." "Your welcome, Fang-kun," Sophie said as they sat at a table with Ralph and Jayson. "I'm telling you Demon Eyes Kyo would beat Himura Kenshin like that," the girls heard Jayson say as he snapped his fingers. "You're delusional, Himura Kenshin is way faster than him, and he's sane. His God-speed would send Kyo to the hospital in the drop of a hat," Ralph retorted. "Kenshin's a wuss who'd still be trying to talk his way out while Kyo chopped his head off," Jayson snorted.

The boys turned to the girls to see which side they picked. Eve finished eating then said, "I really don't care. Don't drag me into this, I wanna see you guys debate." Sophie just nodded and waved for them to continue. "Uh, that was the best we had," Jayson sheepishly admitted. "Pity," Eve said. Ralph blushed a little then they changed the subject to something else. After school Jayson, Eve, and Sophie decided to head to the Super Dream Café, Ralph had homework. Just as they started to go there, Eve's phone rang. "Hello?" "Sis, can I hang with you?" Greta asked. Eve turned to her friends, "Greta wants to hang, that okay with you guys?" "Sure," Jayson said, "I'm okay with it," said Sophie.

"Okay, but we're going where I want to go, got it?" "Got it. Where are you?" "Outside my school," Eve told her sister. "I'll fly to you then," Greta hung up and the three teens waited. Five minutes later Greta came flying up, her jeans and shirt were black, skin green and eyes red. She turned back to her Human form and moaned a little. "You okay, Greta?" Sophie asked her. "I'm fine," Greta said, "where we going?"

The four of them headed to the café where Jayson got a chocolate cappuccino with soy milk, Sophie got lemonade and a large cookie, while Eve got water. "What do you want, sis?" Eve asked Greta. "Milk," Greta said. "That all?" Eve asked, _where's that black hole stomach? _"Yeah," Greta said. They all got their drinks and Sophie reminded Eve that they would both sing karaoke today like she said. "Really?" Jayson said, intrigued. "Let me go first," and without further ado, Jayson went to the karaoke stage. "Oh brother," Eve sighed.

**It's Raining Men copyright owned by The Weathergirls**

_Humidity is rising,_

_Barometer's getting low._

_According to all sources, the street's the place to go._

_Cause tonight for the first time,_

_Just about half past ten, _

_For the first time in history,_

_It's Raining Men!_

Eve spat out her water when she heard that come out of Jayson's mouth. "I thought you said he was straight!" Greta told her. "I thought he was!" Eve yelled back, Sophie just stayed quiet, and got her phone out.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_

_It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!_

_Tall, blonde, dark, and lean,_

_Rough and tough, strong and mean!_

_God Bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too,_

_She took off to Heaven and she did what she had to do,_

_She taught every angel to rearrange the sky, _

_So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy,_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen!_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_

_It's Raining Men! AAAAAAMMMMMEEEEENNNNN!_

"Tell me you're recording this!" Eve told Sophie. "You know it! Ralph-kun's never gonna believe us otherwise!" Sophie said.

_I feel stormy weather,_

_Moving in about to begin,_

_Hear the thunder,_

_Don't you lose your head,_

_Rip off the roof and stay in bed!_

_God Bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too,_

_She took off to Heaven and she did what she had to do,_

_She taught every angel to rearrange the sky,_

_So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy,_

_It's Raining Men! Yeah!_

_Humidity is rising,_

_Barometer's getting low._

_According to all sources, the street's the place to go._

_Cause tonight for the first time,_

_Just about half past ten,_

_For the first time in history,_

_It's gonna start Raining Men!_

"You think he's coming out?" Eve asked Sophie. Sophie's face blushed a little and she said, "Maybe."

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_

_It's Raining Men! AMEN!_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_

_IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUJAH!_

_IT'S RAINING MEN! AAAMMMEEENNN!_

The people in the café applauded Jayson and he took his seat and drank some more of his cappuccino. "What?" he asked at the looks Eve, Greta, and Sophie gave him. "You want to tell us something?" Eve asked him. "Uh, nope. I always wanted to sing that song," Jayson nonchalantly told her. "So you're not gay?" Greta bluntly said. "No. I just felt like singing that song," Jayson told her. "Right," Eve said as she got up, "My turn." Eve got on the stage and thought about good rock song.

**Dance With the Devil copyright owned by Breaking Benjamin**

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead,_

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you,_

_I can show you that,_

_I can see right through,_

_All your empty lies._

_I won't stay long,_

_In this world so wrong!_

_Say Goodbye!_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_Trembling,_

_Crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes,_

_Stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you,_

_I can show you that,_

_I can see right through,_

_All your empty lies._

_I won't last long,_

_In this World so wrong!_

_Say Goodbye!_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_Hoooollllddd OOOOOOONNN!_

_HOOOOLLLLDDD OOOOOOONNN!_

_Say Goodbye!_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight!_

_HHHOOOLLLDDD OOONNN!_

_HHHOOOLLLDDD OOONNN!_

_Goodbye._

Even louder applause was given for Eve's song. She sat back down and saw that Greta was holding her stomach, "Greta, you wanna go home?" "No, I'm good, I just gotta go to the bathroom," Greta said, and she went to the bathroom as Sophie went to the stage. The music started, this was going to be a slow song.

**Every Time We Touch (slow version) copyright owned by Cascada**

_Ooooooooo._

Eve had her second surprise today with that single note. _Sophie can sing…_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your presence in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive!_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so…_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

Eve wished that that could apply to her; for once she wished she was an actual male, just to be with Sophie.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall!  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so…_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last…_

_Need you by my side._

Eve and Sophie locked eyes for a moment when all of a sudden a scream erupted from the bathroom. "Greta?!" Eve ran into the bathroom and found the stall she was in. "Greta, open up!" "I'm bleeding!" Greta screamed. Eve phased in and saw green blood on Greta's groin and on the floor, her panties also had some on it. _Holy Crap! _Suddenly it all made sense, Greta's stomach ache, loss of appetite, her first period had come! Eve took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Greta, breathe. I'm gonna get some stuff to clean this up, then we're going back to Grandpa's." "What's wrong with me?" Greta shakily asked, making Eve want to cry at seeing her headstrong little sister acting so scared.

"Nothing's wrong, but it'll be easier to explain in private," eve told her as she phased out of the stall and grabbed some paper towels and wetting them. After wiping the floor and her sister's groin and legs as best she could the sisters heard Sophie come in. "Is everything alright?" Eve called out, "Greta's hit puberty. I'm gonna take her home." Eve phased out some money from her wallet and stuck it out the stall door, "Here's to pay for us." Sophie took the money and said, "Everything's okay, Greta, every girl goes through this." "Okay," Greta said. After Greta got her pants back up Eve went Ghost, her skin turning green and eyes red as her red shirt turned black and pants and boots turned white. Eve picked up her little sister and phased out the bathroom and headed back to her Grandparent's house.

Eve got out her phone and called Grandma Sam, "Grandma, its Eve. I'm heading home with Greta. She just had her first period. Can you get some tampons?" "Okay, can I talk to her?" Sam said. Eve handed her phone to Greta who said, "Hi Grandma." "Hi Sweetie. Are you okay?" "My stomach hurts and I'm bleeding out of my hoo-ha. No," a melancholy Greta said. "Don't worry sweetie, every girl goes through this. Just listen to your sister; she'll explain everything to you. I'm going out with Selma to get some thing's that'll help. Love you," Sam tried to comfort her. "Okay. Bye," Greta hung up and gave the phone back to Eve who put it in her pocket and continued on the way to her Grandparent's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once they got there Eve got Greta to take a shower and dress in her pajamas. Eve gave her one of Grandma Sam's maxi-pads to wear under her new pair of panties and had Greta lie down on the couch as she checked the fridge. Eve got out a jar of pickles that didn't have many pickles left and ate the pickles before going to the living room with the jar of pickle juice. "Don't tell me I have to drink that," Greta groaned. "Afraid so; it has water and electrolytes, it'll help with your stomach aches, they're cramps by the way," Eve told her as she gave her the jar. Greta took a sip of the juice and set it on a side table.

Eve took a breath and sat next to her sister, wrapping her arm around her. "Okay, sis, what's happening right now is called your menstrual cycle, or period. It means that you're starting to grow up and become a woman, now, your body's ready to have a baby," Eve started. Greta nodded and reluctantly had more pickle juice.

"You have an organ in you called a uterus, that's where the baby grows. Every month, until you're about Grandma's age, your uterus gets ready to have a baby. When you don't have a baby, all the stuff in there has to come out. That's where the blood came from, it wasn't just blood, its' also mucus that formed in the uterus. You've just hit puberty. Other stuff is going to change."  
"Why do I not like the sound of that," Greta made a face as she had more pickle juice. "It's not all bad. Basically, you're going to get taller, your hips are gonna start to stick out more, your boobs are gonna get bigger, that sort of thing. Also, you're gonna start growing body hair, like in your armpits, your legs, your vagina, and body odor too. When that happens, you're gonna need deodorant and start to shave. You might start getting some hair on your upper lip, girls usually wax their lips, same with their vagina, but I don't think you should wax that," Eve continued.

Greta was half done with the pickle juice when she handed it to her, "My cramps are gone." Eve put the pickle juice in the fridge then sat back down with Greta. "Okay, this is the really big part of puberty. You're going to start noticing people's bodies, and you're gonna want to-" "Have sex. I know about sex, Eve," Greta told her, "I'll grow up and just start liking girls like you do." Eve took a moment to collect herself before saying, "Greta, it's not that simple. You can't choose whether you like boys, or girls, or both. You're not very girly, true, but that doesn't automatically make you a lesbian. Mom, Aunt April, Cousin June, and Grandma aren't very girly, but they all like men or they wouldn't have gotten married to them.

"What you like doesn't decide if you like girls or boys. That's something you only find out with time," Eve told her sister. "When did you find out you were a lesbian?" Greta asked her. "I was 10; I started puberty early like you. As I got older, I paid more attention to girls than boys, but I knew the boys were attractive. I wasn't sure until I decided to kiss a boy at a dance when I was 12, his name was Johnny Reeve. We kissed, and it didn't feel right. Next year I met my first girlfriend, Cleo. We kissed and I knew that it felt right. The year after that I told you guys I was gay, two years and five girlfriends later here we are." Eve said. Just then Sam and Selma came in, with a bag of products for Greta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Eve woke up the next day and sighed. She had dreamed about all her past girlfriends. Her first was Cleo Winters; she was about 5'6", redhead with cute freckles and full lips with brown eyes. They were together until a month after Eve had come out, their relationship just fizzled out. After Cleo was Alice Sun, she was 5'4" and a true Oriental Beauty with warm brown eyes. Alice and she were together for two months when Alice realized that she wasn't really into girls, she was straight. That had hurt Eve bad and not long after she was in her third relationship, Kelly Dolittle. Kelly was 5'7", a blonde-haired blue eyed dancer with the lithe body to show for it, and a real lesbian.

Eve and Kelly were together for five months when a paparazzo nutjob broke into her house because she was seeing Eve. Kelly couldn't handle the thought of more paparazzi stalking her for seeing Danny Phantom's granddaughter and broke it off. Eve's parents had to lock her in an anti-ghost cage to stop her from tearing that paparazzo apart, literally. After Kelly was Hope Liefeld. Hope was practically sex on legs in 5'8" female form, from her size D breasts to her luscious lips and curly black hair, steely grey eyes, firm butt, Eve wanted her to be her first. Hope broke it off after only two months because she thought Eve was cheating on her when she was really fighting ghosts or training. She just refused to listen when Eve tried to explain it to her. On looking back, Eve figured she had been too preoccupied with fighting ghosts at the time; she could have spent more time with her.

For a few months Eve gave up until she met her fifth girlfriend, Caroline Levi-Smith. Caroline was a 5'6", black, bald butch with a fighter's physique and a penchant for leather jackets and pants; she also shared Eve's birthday. Her Dads were Marines. They met when Eve went to the boxing gym that Caroline was part of and Eve sparred her. They were both pretty good, but it was Caroline who won. For the next month they met three times a week to train until they realized they were into each other. Things were great for six months when on their 16th birthday they decided they were ready and made love in Caroline's room.

They were together for two more months, made love three more times, until Caroline's Dads were reassigned to Maine. They tried to keep up the relationship online, but neither of them were the kind of girl that could make that work. After a month, Eve broke it off; then cried over a girl for the first time ever after Caroline logged off. Looking back, Eve realized that Rebecca must have realized how desperate she was to have a girlfriend and struck. Rebecca was a three month mistake that ended in the summer when Eve caught her going at it with the school football team captain, Rex Shrodinger. Now here Eve was in December, dreaming about one of her best friends. _My love life sucks._

Today was Saturday, Eve didn't feel like exercising today so instead she just had her shower, wrapped up her sarashi and fundoshi on, and got dressed in her Alucard outfit and looked in the bathroom mirror. She made her eyes their ghostly red and smiled to show off her long right canine more. _I am the Crimson Fucker! _Eve thought as she finished the costume with yellow glasses but not Alucard's red fedora, it was too cramped in the house to wear it so she carried it instead. She then noticed how late it was when she saw that her Grandparents had already made breakfast, waffles to be precise. After having her fill Eve went out to take a walk, no one objected. She put on her hat and casually strolled through the streets, smiling inwardly at how some people shied away from her in her outfit.

Around ten her Ghost Sense went off and Eve looked up, spotting three white eels flying around. _This'll be easy, _Eve thought as she went Ghost. Green rings flew up and down her body, turning her skin green, eyes red, turning her teeth into fangs and turning her red trenchcoat, fedora, yellow sunglasses, and white gloves black and the black suit underneath the trenchcoat white. Eve flew up and decided to try the flashstep again; pouring her ectoplasmic energy into the parts of her brain that controlled her fast twitch muscles. Eve disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the eels and blasted the first two with ice rays from her hands, _Too easy._

The third turned around and fired a red ghost ray at her. Eve flashstepped again behind it and froze it with an ice ray too. She removed her right glove and grew out her nails into claws to claw open a portal and threw the frozen ghosts into it and closed it before putting her glove back on, she ruined her Edward Elric gloves by not taking them off when growing her nails. Eve's stomach did a back flip and she quickly floated to a building, holding her hand to her mouth. _Oh no, I'm not hurling in public, _she thought to herself as she took deep breaths. After a few minutes her stomach was fine. _Must be a side affect of going so fast; never see that in anime that's for sure._

Eve then floated down and noticed she wasn't far from Ralph's house. _I wonder if he's up for some sparring. _Eve started heading that way when a tall man, at least 7'2" tall got in front of her. Eve looked up and said, "Excuse me." The man turned around, he wasn't in too bad shape, with brown hair, brown eyes, and stubble in his chin. He looked at her and recognized her. "You're the Valkyrie," he said, using Eve's 'superhero name' the media gave her. "Uh, yeah. If you want an autograph-" "I don't want an autograph, ghost. I want your freak family out of here," the man said, glaring at her. _A Fundie, yay. _Fundamentalists didn't like her family because her parents were agnostic, her Dad was a ghost, and she was a proud lesbian. She glared up at him and said, "Remember that the next time an evil ghost comes around the corner and no one in my 'freak family' is around to save your ass."

Eve went Ghost and flew past the tall man straight to Ralph's house where she returned to Human Form. Clearing her throat and making her eyes glow she knocked on the door. It was answered by Ralph's Dad; he was about Ralph's height with blonde hair and brown eyes. Making her voice deep like Crispin Freeman, Eve said, "Hello Mr. O'Toole. Is Ralph-kun home?" Mr. John O'Toole stood there for a minute, until Eve broke character and laughed at his reaction. Mr. O'Toole laughed a little too, "You got me, Eve. Ralph's out back practicing." "Perfect," Eve stated as she stepped inside and went to the O'Toole's backyard.

Ralph was in a sweat shirt and pants with special shoes on he wore at his judo dojo. "Ralph O'Toole," Eve said as she took off her trenchcoat, fedora, yellow sunglasses and gloves. "Eve Wulfsson," Ralph said as she stepped up. Eve got in a stance and charged forward and tried a kick that Ralph dodged. Ralph then went for a sidekick that Eve blocked just in time and tried for a punch that Ralph easily dodged then grabbed and threw Eve down. They sparred for another hour, reveling in the challenge, though by the end Ralph was panting like a dog and Eve was breathing pretty heavy. "That *huff huff* was a good *huff huff* workout," Ralph said as he leaned on the wall.

"Yeah," Eve agreed. "So; you available Sunday?" Ralph shook his head, "I got Sunday School after Church." "Alright, see you Monday then," Eve said after getting her glasses, trenchcoat, and fedora on, and left Ralph's house and headed for Sophie's house. She decided to walk the way there and got there around 12. Eve knocked and Sophie opened the door. _Holy God, _Sophie was in a light blue sailor fuku with a short skirt that showed off plenty of her flawless legs. Eve quit staring and went in, trying hard to keep her libido in check. She took off her shoes and went in, taking off her fedora and sunglasses. "I got the latest **Peach Amazons** OVA. We can watch it in my room," Sophie suggested, _did her voice get…seductive? _Eve shook her head to get rid of that thought and said, "Okay." Eve was feeling a little hungry and grabbed an apple that was on Sophie's dinner table in a fruit bowl before following her to her room.

"Where is everybody?" she asked Sophie. "Mom and Dad went grocery shopping," Sophie said as they entered her room. She had a tall book shelf filled with various manga and anime DVD's, old anime posters on her walls, and a TV on her pink dresser. Sophie hooked up her phone to the TV and said, "On, activate video program, cell phone." The TV turned on showing the screen for the OVA. "Play," Sophie said, and the OVA turned on. For the next hour the two girls watched Julia and Suzu struggle to keep the band of survivors they gathered after the apocalypse alive. The OVA ended with Julia and Suzu sharing a kiss as they continued the journey with their survivors. _If only my life was so kind…_

Eve turned to look at Sophie, who had a look on her as she stared into her eyes. Out of nowhere Sophie leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips, _WHAT THE HELL! _Eve just sat there as Sophie kept their lips locked, her eyes threatening to pop out of her head from sheer shock. Suddenly they heard the front door open and a blushing Sophie pulled away, "Don't tell my parents." She quickly said. "AR-E?! DOSHITA!?" Eve barely managed to keep from yelling and grabbed Sophie's shirt, "What the Hell is going on!?" Sophie looked scared out of her mind as she quickly said, "Let me go, I'll explain everything, I promise! Hurry, before they see us!"

Eve let her go and followed Sophie to the living room. Mr. Campbell was 5'10 with black hair and green eyes while Mrs. Campbell was 5' even with long brunette hair in a braid and brown eyes. "Oh, hello, Eve," Mrs. Campbell said. "Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell," Eve greeted back. For the next five minutes she helped the Campbell's put their groceries away then said, "Me and Sophie were thinking about going out for Lunch, if that's okay with you of course." Eve flashed a look at Sophie who raised no objections; she seemed a little relieved actually. "Alright," Mr. Campbell said. Sophie and Eve said goodbye and after getting her hat and glasses, Eve and Sophie got their shoes on and left. Eve went Ghost and flew Sophie to the Nasty Burger, screaming in her mind, _You better have a good explanation for this Sophie! You shouldn't be in the closet anymore, its 2051, not 1951!_

They got to the old restaurant and took their seats far from the window. Sophie got a medium salad and Eve ordered a triple-decker burger with a large fries. Eve folded her hands in front of her after ordering and looked at Sophie, "Explain." Sophie swallowed a little before saying, "As you probably guessed, by now, I'm bi. I started feeling attracted to boys and girls when I was 12." "Then why are you in the closet? It's 2051; homosexual marriage has been legal for almost four decades now!" Eve roughly said then their food arrived. Eve ignored it and watched as Sophie had some of her salad as if she was trying to avoid the question.

Sophie finally talked again after having a sip of her drink, "I wanted to come out the month you did, when my family visited my Grandparents. I talked to my cousin Geoffrey, and he told me that he was coming out too; he was bi too and had a boyfriend. We were going to come out the same day, but when Geoffrey came out with his boyfriend John, Uncle George, Aunt Lisa, and Grandma and Grandpa Campbell were furious when John introduced himself. Everyone was yelling; it was like a nightmare. Geoffrey packed what he could and left in a huff. That was the last time anyone in our family saw him."

Sophie started to cry and took off her glasses, "The last time I saw him, he looked at me as if I had betrayed him. That whole time our family was tearing apart, my parents and I just sat there and didn't say anything. I could have at least tried to comfort him, but all I did was stand there, like a fucking statue!" Sophie wiped away her tears, put her glasses back on, and continued. "I lost my nerve after that, I didn't want what happened to Geoffrey to happen to me so I just stayed quiet and dated boys. But inside me, I felt like there was a hole inside me.

"It was torture, you were so upfront and proud of your sexuality, and I just sat in my shell and didn't say a thing." Sophie finished. Eve barely kept herself from trying to comfort her, she couldn't let go of the fact that all this time Sophie had lied to her, she hadn't even bothered telling her or Jayson or Ralph, her nakama, none of them would have betrayed her secret, even if they were boiled alive. "Why me, why now?" Eve asked. Sophie blushed a little as she said, "I never looked at you sexually until the summer. We lost that stupid bet to Jayson and Ralph and had to wear our sarashi and fundoshi at the WaterPark instead of bathing suits. God, Eve, you're just so hot, I don't know how I kept from drooling over you, your abs, those arms, your back…your…beautiful breasts…

"Not a week went by after that that I haven't dreamed about us…together," Sophie said. Eve absorbed all this information and processed it as the two girls ate their lunch in silence. As they left the Nasty Burger Eve said, "I'm taking you home. I need to think about this…alone." Sophie nodded and eve flew her home. Before Eve flew off, Sophie told her, "I meant everything, I do love you Eve." Eve didn't even look at her as she flew off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Sunday, _was Eve's first thought as she woke up. She spent the rest of her Saturday alone, thinking about Sophie and whether she wanted to have a real relationship. _Can I have a real relationship with a girl that lied to me for two years? And can I even trust a bisexual? _She immediately regretted thinking that, Sophie was still a virgin; her last two boyfriends broke up with her because she wouldn't have sex with them. Sophie told her, Jayson, and Ralph that she wanted to at least wait until after graduating High School before she had sex. _Wish I had done that. _Eve was back in her room with her mirror as tall as her, a bookshelf each on three of her walls stuffed with manga, a poster of Suzu kicking ass, her dresser with the TV on it, and her bed. Eve got up and went through her exercises, her mind still asking if she should or shouldn't start a relationship with Sophie. After taking a shower she got into her sarashi and fundoshi and went to her closet.

_So many outfits to choose from… _Eve knew that she was going to decide this today. Finally, she got out her Sagara Sanosuke outfit and put it on after also adding a few more sarashi wraps over her body because of the cold. Eve looked at herself in the mirror then went out of her room and to the dining room. There was a plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast for her, Eve realized then that she had slept in. After eating her breakfast she went outside and saw her Dad standing there in his Ghost Form, smoking his brand of cigarettes, Black Dahlia. "About time," he said, smoke coming out of his mouth. "I've been thinking hard about…a person in my life," Eve told him. "Sophie," her Dad stated, his red eyes betraying nothing.

"How do you know this stuff?" Eve exasperatedly asked. Roger smiled, displaying his sharp fangs before saying, "I could smell her attraction hormones towards you when you were together, and yours towards her as well. I'm surprised it took you this long to consider her in a relationship, you're not paying attention like you used to," Roger said as he took another drag from his cigarette. "Can you blame me? I thought she was straight, and I gave up trying after breaking up with that bitch Rebecca," Eve told him. Roger nodded and blew smoke out his nostrils, his tail flicking back and forth like a metronome. "When did you know you wanted to be with Mom?" Eve asked him. Roger took an inhumanly long drag from his cigarette before crushing it under his boot and blowing the smoke out.

He answered in Esperanto, "La tago antaŭ nia anua kiso. Ŝi estis en danĝero, kaj Mi savis ŝin en danĝero Mi sciis, ke mi ne povis elteni vivon sen ŝi. Tio estas, kiam mi sciis ke mi enamiĝis en ŝi. _The day before our first kiss. She was in danger, and I saved her. The second I saw her in danger I knew that I couldn't bear life without her. That's when I knew I was in love with her._

"Vi povas ŝajni tiel simpla," _You make it sound so simple, _Eve told him. Roger nodded and said, "Vivo ne estas tiel simpla, sed kelkaj aferoj, kiel amo, estas nur, ke simpla," _Life is not so simple, but some things, like love, __are_ _just that simple. _Eve nodded, "Where is everybody?" Roger raised his left claw and counted off, "Your Mother's at work, I gotta replace her in an hour. James is out with Elizabeth, Ivan's with his friends starting a flash mob, Selma's at her ballet class, Greta's still in bed because of her period." Roger told her. "How is Greta?" Eve asked. "She's taking it as well as can be expected, remember yourfirst period? You were in bed for five days," Roger told her. "Don't remind me," she said as she went Ghost. Green rings flew up and down her body, turning her skin green, eyes red, replacing her teeth with fangs and turning the white parts of her Sagara Sanosuke outfit black and the black parts white. "Bye, Dad," "Bye, Eve," with that, Eve flew off, flying through AmityPark, certain in what she wanted to do.

As she flew above Main Street she spotted a crowd of people, at the head of them was Ivan in Ghost Form. He was wearing a black denim jacket and white shirt with black pants and white sneakers she saw. He raised his right claw and the crowd stopped and Eve noticed he had his guitar with him. Ivan cleared his throat and started playing as the crowd danced to the song.

**Hungry Like the Wolf copyright owned by Duran Duran**

_Dark in the city night is a wire,_

_Steam in the subway Earth is afire,_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do._

_Woman you want me, give me a sign._

_And catch my breathing even closer behind._

_Do do do do do do do do do do do._

_In touch with the ground,_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you._

_Smell like I sound,_

_I'm lost in a crowd,_

_And I'm Hungry Like the Wolf!_

_Straddle the line,_

_In discord and rhyme,_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you._

_Mouth is alive,_

_With juices like wine, _

_And I'm Hungry Like the Wolf!_

_Stalked in the forest too close to hide,_

_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side._

_Do do do do do do do do do do do._

_High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight,_

_You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind._

_Do do do do do do do do do do do._

_In touch with the ground,_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you._

_Scent and a sound,_

_ I'm lost and I'm found,_

_And I'm Hungry Like the Wolf!_

_Strut on a line,_

_Its discord and rhyme,_

_ I howl and I whine,_

_ I'm after you!_

_Mouth is alive all running inside,_

_And I'm Hungry Like the Wolf!  
Hungry Like the Wolf!  
Hungry Like the Wolf!_

_Hungry Like the Wolf!_

_Burning the ground I break from the crowd,_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you!_

_I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found,_

_And I'm Hungry Like the Wolf!_

_Strut on a line, its discord and rhyme,_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you!_

_Mouth is alive, with juices like wine,_

_And I'm Hungry Like the Wolf!_

The crowd cheered as Roger flew up and started playing his guitar without singing and everybody within earshot screamed in excitement. Eve face-palmed and flew off, she couldn't stand seeing Ivan showboating like this. She spotted James not far away, hiding his face with Elizabeth's coat. Eve continued flying to Sophie's house.

Once she got there she knocked on the door, Sophie answered in jeans and a short sleeved shirt. "Eve," Sophie started, but stopped as Eve hugged her close. "Sophie-chan, I want to be with you, no matter what," Eve told her. Eve let her go and Sophie looked at her. Eve realized they were alone in her house and closed the door before hugging her close and kissing her. Eve forced her tongue into Sophie's mouth and tasted as much of her as she could, Sophie tasted like cherry and mint toothpaste. When they finally separated for air, Sophie smiled and kissed her back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day was Monday, and Eve smiled as she awoke, _she's finally mine,_ she thought to herself. No more pining, no more feeling guilty because of her dreams, Sophie and her were finally together. Eve exercised and showered then got dressed in jeans, brown combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt, and her favorite red trenchcoat. She came downstairs all smiles only to see her parents looking concerned and serious. "Eve, get your brothers and sisters, now," her Mom ordered her. Eve didn't say anything when she heard the way she spoke, she meant business.

Eve knocked on Ivan's door and said, "Wake up! Mom and Dad have some serious stuff for us!" Ivan came out in his boxers, with a noticeable bulge in them. "Can it wait?" he asked. "No," Eve told him, and Ivan sighed, "Give me five," and went back in his room. Eve did the same with James, Greta, and Selma. After her siblings got dressed, they all came down to see their parents were very serious. Chloe said, "Last night around 2 your Father was called by Omega Squad to help them. They were confronting a ghost that had killed three young women who were out together." Ivan woke up then and Selma grabbed James's hand, he squeezed her hands to comfort her.

Roger picked it up from there, "I got there just in time to stop the ghost from killing three of the new recruits of Omega Squad. All of them were young women, unmarried. This ghost went after Privates Valerie Sands, Lisa Mung, and JoAnne Freud. I got her in time and managed to tear the ghosts arm off, but she just re-grew it and blasted me away with a ghost ray. Before I could continue the fight she had already disappeared. I've been searching for her until an hour ago when I woke up your mother. This Ghost is dangerous. She's short, 5' even if that; brunette. She is…beautiful, red hair, white skinned, but her eyes look evil and black. She wears a red dress, at least from the 16th century."

"Got it," Ivan said, for once without his usual enthusiasm. James, Marie, and Greta nodded grimly and Eve said, "I gotta get something," and hurried back to her room. Before leaving her Grandparents she had gone down to the old Fenton Works Battle Station and snagged a wrist blaster for Sophie. She didn't think she'd need to give it to her, but now she was glad she had the wrist blaster. It was one of the newer models designed by her Uncle Jerry, it looked like a regular silver bracelet, but by pressing a black fake opal on the side you activated a small but powerful laser that would automatically target any Ghost in the area. Eve smiled at the memory of when Uncle Jerry first showed it, it had blasted her Dad's tail off; took three months for it to grow back.

Eve put the wrist blaster in her coat pocket and came back down. After dropping off her sister's her Mom told Eve and her brothers, "Listen, we don't know where this ghost will come from. So you're all going to have to wear these," Chloe handed them all ear mics that they put on. "If you spot the ghost, contact whoever you can, me, your Father, your siblings, anyone. A homicidal ghost can not be taken lightly." "Got it," James said nervously as Eve and Ivan nodded and went to school. Eve wasn't herself that day, and her friends picked up on it. At lunch, Sophie finally told her, "Eve, what's wrong?" Eve then realized that she hadn't been paying attention.

"There's a ghost, a killer one. She's targeting young women. Sophie, I want you to take this," eve got out the wrist blaster and put it on Sophie, "It's a wrist blaster that'll automatically target any ghosts nearby, just press the opal." Sophie nodded; then the girls turned to see Jayson putting a $50 bill in Ralph's hand. "You were betting on us!?" Sophie and Eve yelled at them. "Yes. So, who made the first move?" Jayson asked with a mischievous smirk on his mouth. Sophie got red in the face and growled, "Only ghosts?"  
"Only ghosts. Uncle Jerry made sure of that, it won't ever hit a human, or halfa," Eve sighed.

Jayson raised his hands and said, "Okay, that was overboard, I'm sorry. Really, I'm happy for you guys; may you stay together forever." Nothing else important happened for the rest of the school day. As soon as they were out, Sophie and Eve walked together. Eve kept her senses open; you never knew where a paparazzo rat was hiding. Sure enough, as they rounded the corner to Sophie's house she smelled something, cheap cologne. Eve turned to Sophie and whispered, "Keep walking, I smell a stalker. I'll make a copy, go walking with it and I'll handle the rat." Sophie nodded and Eve quickly went Ghost and left a copy of herself that looked human and turned invisible. She waited until she noticed a small blonde man moving around, he would be handsome if he shaved more often. Eve took a whiff of the air near him; it was the smell of the stalker. _Got you!_

Striking faster than a snake Eve pulled the man's collar, turned him invisible, and flew up to the top of a twenty story apartment building. That's when she recognized the paparazzo, "Hello, Dick." Eve turned them both visible and shook the paparazzo around, making two phones and three digital camera's fall out of his clothes and crash into the street below. "This's harassment!" Dick Hardy, the paparazzo, said. "No, you stalking a teenage girl is harassment; and pervy too," Eve shot back at him. "What do you have to hide so much that the public can't see it?" Dick asked her. "How about my friends' privacy for starters. And don't even try to claim that you're all about the truth; you'd sell your grandparent's sex tape if the price was high enough," Eve said, and the look on his face said he wasn't disagreeing with her.

Eve looked him in the eyes and growled at him, "If you bother my friends, ever, I will throw you into the Ghost Zone for 48 hours. After that time, I'll go looking for you. But remember, the Ghost Zone's a big place, I might not be able to find you." "You can't getaway with that! I got rights!" Dick Hardy shouted, clearly terrified. "My friend's rights supersede yours in my book. And it's not like I'm killing you," Eve leaned into his ear, "That's what the wildlife's for." Eve left him on the roof and flew back down to Sophie, wrapping her arms around her. "I know someplace private we can go," Eve whispered in her ear. "Let me tell my parents," Sophie said, and Eve let go of her. "Hey, Dad, I'm staying out with my friends. Okay. Bye."

Sophie hung up her phone and said, "Where are we going?" "Someplace where no one will see us," Eve assured her and picked her up bridal style and turned invisible. They flew through town until they got to the Park. Eve spotted the grove of trees she wanted and flew down to it. Eve looked around and saw no one as she let Sophie down, then took a whiff of the air with her superhuman senses to make sure. No one was around to spy on them. Eve turned human and said, "We're alone." Sophie looked around at the snow covered trees and ground. A heavy breeze didn't help and Eve realized Sophie had forgotten her coat.

Eve took off her trenchcoat and put it on her, "Just take it. I can stand the cold better." Sophie nodded then hugged her close. Eve leaned down and kissed her, everything just felt so right…

All of a sudden, she heard a guitar playing:

_I got the talk when I was younger,_

_And understood as I recall,_

_They hadn't mentioned this at all._

_My heart was racing like a sprinter,_

_That tripped and fell,_

_In love with a girl just for tonight that's all!_

"Who's singing?" Sophie asked. "I have no idea," Eve told her, looking around.

_I've got big, big plans,_

_And they've gotta mean something more,_

_Than just once,_

_I just don't know what I want._

"Not bad," Sophie commented. "I guess," Eve said and blocked the song out to restart the smooching.

_I'm gonna tear your ass up like we just got married!_

"WHAT!" Sophie screamed, "Did you arrange this!?" "Are you joking!?" Eve yelled back, going Ghost.

_And you're all mine now!_

"IVAN!" Eve screeched as green rings flew up and down her body, turning her shirt white, jeans and boots black, skin green and eyes red and replacing her teeth with fangs. "AMSCRAY!" Eve heard Ivan scream. Eve flew after her brothers, both of whom were in Ghost Form wearing black shirts and white pants, Ivan's jacket was white, James had Ivan's guitar. Eve used her flashstep and got in front of them, grabbing them by their necks and floating all three of them down to Sophie, who glared at the brothers. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Sophie screamed at them. James spoke up first, "I swear I was just trying to help set the mood for you guys. I didn't know the lyrics, just the tune!" "And what's your excuse?" Eve growled at Ivan. Ivan glared back at her, "Dormo, Fratino, dormo." _Sleep, Sister, sleep._

"Kion la Infero vi parolas?" _What the Hell are you talking about? _Eve asked him. Ivan laughed and said, "Por la lasta monata mi ne povis atingi decan nokto dormon ĉar vi sonĝas pri Sophie la tutan tempon. 'Ho Sophie, Dekstre Sophie, ĉi tio ne dolorigos tro multe Sophie', Bona Dio! Mi ne bezonas veki en la meza de la nokto aŭdi vian malseka sonĝojn!" _For the last month I haven't been able to get a decent night's sleep because you were dreaming about Sophie all the time. 'Oh Sophie, right there Sophie, this won't hurt too much Sophie', Good God! I didn't need to wake up in the middle of the night hearing your wet dreams! _

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" James screamed. Eve let her brothers go and Ivan said, "I'm done, but seriously, you need to quit talking in your sleep." The two male siblings flew off, leaving Eve and Sophie alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two hours later Eve was walking Sophie home, though you would never guess they were a couple by looking at them. It was eating Eve up inside, having to walk ahead of her instead of holding her beside her, but Sophie insisted on it to keep her bisexuality a secret. They were just around the corner to Sophie's house when they heard a small explosion. Looking up they saw Chloe come falling to the ground. "MOM!" Eve went Ghost and caught her then gently floated to the ground. White rings floated up and down Chloe's body, turning ghostly white hair black and glowing green eyes blue and turning her outfit to the green uniform and blue gloves black boots of the Foley's Fighters.

"The ghost," Chloe gasped, "Is…Elizabeth Báthory." Chloe lost consciousness then and Eve saw how her left leg was broken and bruises were already starting to develop on her face. Eve quickly called in her family on her ear mic, "Everyone, listen up! Mom's down, repeat, the ghost took down Mom!" "I'm coming!" Roger yelled into the mic. "There's more, before she passed out she told me the ghost was Elizabeth Báthory!" "As in the Blood Countess!?" James yelled, sounding scared. "The psycho that killed like 600 virgins and bathed in their blood!" Ivan yelled back through the mic. Eve heard a yell and turned around to see a knight ghost in black armor swing a giant club at her.

Eve quickly dodged it and blasted him with a ghost ray, sending the knight back. "The Blood Countess brought friends," Eve said into her mic, seeing Sophie press the opal on her bracelet, sending a blue laser at the Knight.

"Sophie, get my Mom out of here!" Eve yelled as she handed her unconscious Mom to her. Sophie wrapped Chloe's arm around her shoulders and half carried-half dragged her away from the fight. Eve's Ghost Sense went off just as a blue skinned jester came out of nowhere and tackled her. "Offa me!" Eve yelled as elbowed its head then blasted it off her with a ghost ray. She then just missed being impaled by a spear held by a pale looking servant girl who she kicked away. Before she could make copies to fight all her attackers, the Knight came back blasting fire from his club. Eve stopped the fire with her ice ray only to get kicked into the air by the Jester. Eve caught the Servant Girl's spear and threw her into the Knight then blasted a ghost ray at the Jester who blocked it with an ecto-energy shield.

"Help!" Eve yelled into her mic, these ghosts were too tough for her alone. Eve was kicked into a billboard by the Servant Girl and was about to be speared when an ice ray shot her spear, shattering it. "I got this one!" James yelled as he kicked the Servant Girl away. Eve then watched as her Dad threw his chain around the Knight's neck and pulled him away, "You're mine!" The Jester went for her only to be tackled by Ivan who laughed, "You're going down, Clown." "Whew," Eve sighed in relief, only to be grabbed from behind and thrown into the side of a building. Eve blasted a few ghost rays in front of her before spotting her attacker. She was small; 5 ft if that, hauntingly beautiful, with pale skin, red hair, and black eyes, and an all black ring on her left hand.

"Elizabeth Báthory, I presume," Eve stated. The ghost smiled, it reminded her of a few psychos she'd seen in her manga. "Your blood, it's powerful. And I can tell that a man has yet to touch you. You're perfect," the Blood Countess said. "My bloods not up for sale," Eve said as she brought her forefingers and thumbs together, "Tri-Beam!" The ghost was engulfed in a yellow ghost ray. When Eve stopped the assault, she saw that the ghost of Elizabeth Báthory was unharmed! Eve then saw the black ring glow with power, her power. "Yes, so powerful. Once I have bathed in your blood, I will be invincible!" The Blood Countess crowed as she charged forward. Eve blasted an ice ray point blank into her face, only for it to not do anything. Eve was shocked as the Blood Countess bit into her neck.

Eve screamed in pain as she grabbed the ghost's head and tore her off, taking some of her flesh with her, and threw her away. The Blood Countess stopped her flight and smiled, Eve's green blood covering her chin, "Yes, so much power!" _Oh God! _Eve screamed in her head, her ghost ray and ice ray was useless, a ghost was literally out for her blood, and she wasn't sure if she could fight hand to hand for long with her wounded neck. Eve gritted her teeth and quickly used her ice ray to make a freezing cold bandage to stop her bleeding, just in time to block a black ghost ray that blasted out of the Blood Countess's ring. To Eve's shock, she saw her shield start to crumble under the assault and poured more power into it.

Just as the shield was about to shatter, the ghost ray stopped and Eve saw her opponent fly forward. Eve flew forward to meet her and tried a kick. The Blood Countess dodged it and grabbed her leg then pounded on Eve's knee with her elbow, shattering it. Eve head butted her off and punched her in the face, screaming in fear and pain. The Blood Countess caught her fourth punch and turned around. Eve quickly turned intangible as her elbow almost hit her opponent's shoulder. Eve flew back panting, _that bitch nearly broke my arm too! _The Blood Countess didn't seem to care that her nose was broken, she smiled at her, "Tis a shame that one as lovely as you must die for me." "I'm not dying tonight, bitch!" Eve screamed as she extended her claws and charged forward. Eve swung wildly, trying to kill her. The Blood Countess dodged her swings and kicked her in the solar plexus, sending her flying.

Eve hit a billboard and spat out blood. She quickly flew down, she couldn't waste energy floating. The Blood Countess followed her and charged forward, Eve quickly turned and used one of the Judo moves she learned from fighting Ralph to grab her enemy's hair and slam her face into a nearby building and pound her two more times. The Blood Countess went intangible then grabbed her wounded leg and tackled her to the ground, mounting her and pounding her face. Eve went intangible and flew off, turning invisible as she flew. She spotted Sophie still carrying her Mom away and went to her. "Sophie!" Sophie looked up and saw how injured she was, "Oh no."

Eve was then blasted to the ground with a black ghost ray and landed next to her girlfriend. "Sophie, run," Eve gasped as Sophie let Chloe down to help her up. "Forget it," Sophie told her as she spotted Elizabeth Báthory. Sophie raised the arm with the wrist ray Eve gave her and took aim. "Your weapon is useless," the Blood Countess told her as she floated down and walked to them. "That's what you think," Sophie said as she blasted her. To Eve's shock, it worked; Elizabeth Báthory was blasted back by the wrist ray's laser. Eve quickly got an idea, "Keep firing at the bitch." Sophie nodded and blasted her again.

Eve quickly flashstepped in front of the Blood Countess and extended her claws. Before her opponent could react Eve cut off her left hand with the claws on her right hand then stabbed her chest with the claws of her left hand. "Go to Hell, and stay there!" Eve yelled as she blasted the impaled ghost with a ghost ray, lighting up the night and obliterating the Blood Countess, Elizabeth Báthory once and for all. Then everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Eve woke up in the hospital; her Mom was in the bed next to her with a bandaged leg and chest. "Mom," Eve groaned. Chloe turned to her, "Are you alright, Eve?" Eve realized that her neck and leg were bandaged, as well as her nose. "All things considered, I'd rather be home," she told her Mother. Chloe laughed a little then stopped with an "Ow." She took a breath and said, "It could be worse. Look at it this way; you and Sophie stopped a supernatural serial killer." Eve nodded and they didn't talk about much for awhile until around noon when Roger came by in his human disguise.

After he and Chloe talked for a few minutes Eve asked, "What was Elizabeth Báthory even doing here?" Roger nodded and said, "Clockwork appeared after your brothers and I defeated her comrades. Apparently, when she was alive Báthory discovered that black ring of hers and used a dark ritual to make sure she became a ghost after she died. The Knight, the Servant Girl, and the Jester were her servants who she also made into ghosts using the ritual. For the last 437 years she has been kidnapping female virgins around the world and bathing in their blood, like she did in life. Only instead of doing it to maintain her beauty, she did it to gain power through rituals no one should know.

"She apparently hoped to take over the world, but when your Vlad Masters became Vlad Plasmius, she decided she needed to wait a little longer. Then your Grandfather became a halfa, and then your Mother was born, and so on. She just now thought she could take us on, and that your blood was the secret to ultimate power," Roger told her. "That's crazy," Eve stated, "True," Roger admitted, "As he took her ring Clockwork told me she never had a chance, she would never have taken over the world, but she could have done much more damage if you hadn't stopped her."

That's when a thought came to Eve, "Why didn't my ghost rays and ice rays work on her, and Sophie's wrist ray did?" "Clockwork told me that it was the fact that Sophie's wrist ray was technologically based. It wasn't natural, so the ring ignored it," Roger explained. Eve nodded, "So now Clockwork has that ring." Roger nodded then a knock was heard on the room's door. Roger answered it and let in Ralph, Jayson, and Sophie. Her three nakama gently hugged her and they spent the next three hours just talking together before Jayson and Ralph left. As Sophie left, she handed gave her hand a squeeze and a small smile. Eve smiled back thinking, _It's uphill from here. _

**The End**

**Next up: The Third Generation Part 5: Ivan **

**(Author's Note: I'm doing a story for all of Danny Phantom's 11 grandkids I made) **


End file.
